Missed Chances
by Lily A. Maxwell
Summary: Robot O'Neill goes undercover to rescue his team from Cronus, but things don't always work out the way they're supposed to. Warnings: slash


_italicized_- internal communications

Thanks to my beta, Meeka. You are my subtitle hero!

* * *

It wasn't that hard to sneak into Cronus' lair, honestly you'd think these jaffa would have a better security system. Or maybe I'm just that good. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Anyway I'm here hanging out in these ridiculous barbarian outfits. Or Viking, I can't remember what Daniel described them as. Then again, I wasn't paying that much attention in the first place. This face paint stuff is itchy. Don't scratch, that would be bad O'Neill.

And here's the bastard Cronus now. Just peachy. He walks up behind the Junahians, inspecting each one of them. Could he suspect that I'm here? Nah, probably just my imagination.

"Warriors of Junah, for your loyalty you shall be rewarded. Bring in the prisoners." I glance at Cronus as he passes behind me. God, do all goa'uld smell this bad? Apophis? Yeah. Hathor? Yeah. Jacob and Selmak? No. Hmm… I might be onto something.

Cronus walks to the front and stands to face the crowd. Four jaffa bring in Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c and force them to their knees. Teal'c resists the most, typical Teal'c. All in all they don't look that bad. Maybe we'll be able to get out of here without too much of a problem.

"The treaty between the System Lords and the Asgards does not protect you here. I once told you that if you were ever at my mercy that I would not be kind." Cronus looks at Teal'c. "You... will not be fortunate enough to die as quickly as your father did by my hand, Shol'va! Your fate will be much worse." Cronus smiles like the rat bastard that he is, or goa'uld bastard... whatever. "You will all pay for your sins."

Daniel rolls his eyes. I smile as I can picture the argument that Daniel would make if he weren't held hostage. Stop daydreaming Jack; Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter are held hostage, gotta get them out of here. How should I do this? Teal'c looks ready to fight, Carter's a little distracted but still alert, Daniel's not on guard. I'm going to have a talk with him later about that.

Cronus looks at Darien , "Come forward." And he does, like a good little pawn. "You lead your people in my name?"

Darien looks down. A moment of hesitation?

"I do my lord."

Nope, guess not.

Cronus looks pleased, the cocky bastard. He nods to one of the jaffa. The jaffa nods in return and offers Darien a staff weapon. Darien looks surprised; he's not the only one.

"Take it." Cronus orders.

After a moment, Darien does. He looks like I feel. Just don't let what I think is going to happen, happen. Please God no, not any of them.

Not Daniel.

The jaffa behind Daniel grabs him and pushes him forward. He falls to his knees again. No, I will not just stand here and let them kill Daniel. I activate my communications device, decision made. To hell with the consequences, we're getting the hell out of here.

_Daniel? Daniel do you copy?_

_Jack? Where are you?_

_Disguised; 9 o'clock._

Daniel looks slowly up at me. He doesn't look happy. Well, that makes two of us.

_I hoped you wouldn't be here._

_What are you talking about? Of course I'm here. Here's the plan, I'll create a distraction by shooting the jaffa behind you._

_Jack..._

_Grab the staff weapon and duck low and shoot the jaffa around Cronus._

_Jack._

_Teal'c and Carter will get the program and get their men. We make a break for it with Teal'c covering our back._

_Jack!_

_What?_

_That's not going to work._

_And why the hell not?_

"In honor of your god, kill him." Daniel stops looking at me and stares at Cronus. Darien definitely hesitates this time. Cronus does not look happy about it either. "Hashuck cree!" The jaffas all come to attention and surround Darien 's men. Shit, this could complicate things.

Cronus screams angrily to Darien , "Kill him!"

Darien 's in shock. I know the feeling. But there's no time for that. If this is going to work then I got to move fast. Daniel looks at me as my head jerks back to him. His face is resolute; that more than anything terrifies me.

_We go now._

Daniel shakes his head.

_Ready?_

_Jack, don't. We can't do this. They'll die._

_I don't honestly give a damn. They did this to themselves._

_Jack, stop. There wasn't anything they could have done._

_I don't care! They're not you!_

_Jack, it's alright._

_No it's not!_

_I don't want to be the cause of these people dying._

_But you'll die._

_…I know._

_Daniel..._

_Jack..._

He's made up his mind. I can't do anything about it. I always loved that about him, now I think I may hate it a little.

Daniel gives me a little smile and then looks to Darien who is pointing the staff weapon at him. Daniel smiles again. God, he shouldn't die, not like this! Not before I tell him!

The staff weapon opens and Daniel closes his eyes, a serene look coming across his beautiful face. The staff sizzles, about to fire.

_Daniel, I-_

_I love you, Jack._

My whole body stills. The world freezes for the barest of moments.

Darien fires.

Daniel's head is ripped off of his shoulders from the blast. Electricity begins to spark from Daniel's neck. As his head rolls, I see the smile that made me fall in love with him playing on his lips.

Carter's screaming over the communications device. Everyone else is whispering about the wires and doodads in Daniel. I can't move. I can't breathe.

I can't believe that he loved me.

I can't believe that I didn't tell him that I love him too.


End file.
